O namorado do meu melhor amigo
by ScorpioNoLuthien
Summary: 'Porquê? Porquê ele'- Shaka pensava desolado. Primeiro o Mú agora isto? Só podia ser mesmo Karma...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Um**

Shaka arrumava agora uma mala com roupa e bens essênciais. Fora obrigado a tirar férias do seu tarabalho pela sua própria equipa. Era psicólogo num hospital particular, era um doente do trabalho e por esse motivo enervava toda a gente.

A ideia de ir acampar fora de Mú.

'' Vais ver que descansar do trabalho te vai fazer bem. Ao ar livre vais ver que consegues relaxar.''-disse ele.

-Como vou relaxar com toda essa gente que vai?

O seu telefone tocou com o toque de Milo. Ele seria a sua boleia visto que Mú iria com o namorado e o carro já estava cheio de amigos deste. Shaka queria levar o seu carro mas o amigo alegou que ele iria dar em louco se o levasse, com toda a sujeira que iria enfrentar. O dono do mesmo concordava.

-Estou a descer Mi.-disse atendendo o telefone.

-Caramba Shaka estou à espera à vinte minutos. Ainda temos de passar a buscar o Carlo, o Afrodite e o Camus, e tu sabes como é o Camus...

-Sim Mi... Estou mesmo a descer. Já estou a entrar no elevador.-desligou o aparelho e suspirou.

Depois de Milo conduzir que nem um louco para buscar os outros três puseram-se a caminho.

Eles eram amigos desde crianças. Conheceram-se com cinco anos na escola e nunca mais se largaram. Agora, com vinte e seis anos, todos tinha vidas diferentes mas tentavam estar juntos pelo menos um dia por semana.

Carlo e Afrodite eram engenheiro e arquiteto, respetivamente, e viviam juntos como casal. Tinham assumido o seu namoro a uns amigos preplexos que sempre acharam que para sempre iria ser um amor não correspondido para Afrodite.

Camus era gerente de uma grande empresa de Markting. O francês vivia com o irmão mais novo, Hyoga. Os seus pais morreram num trágico acidente de carro e desde então os irmãos têm sido inseparáveis, para o azar de Milo.

Milo era um dos seus amigos mais próximos no grupo. Com a sua natureza estabanada só conseguiu seguir carreira como músico e tentava agora lançar-se no mundo da moda. Era completamente apaixonado por Camus mas este nem desconfiava. A sua cabeça não se concentrava em mais ninguém que não fosse o irmão.

E finalmente Mú... Mú era o seu melhor amigo desde sempre. Pelo menos até à dois meses atrás quando arranjou um namorado que era seu paciente no consultório de acumpuntura onde trabalhava. Desde aí raramente falava com Shaka e, quando falava, era para lha dizer como o namorado tinha dito ou feito algo para o surpreender. A última conversa que tinham tido tinha sido sobre o acampamento.

Chegaram ao parque de campismo onde iriam ficar, fizeram o check-in e descarregaram o carro. Encontraram dois alvéolos que dariam para o seu grupo e o grupo do namorado de Mú. Sim, porque ele tinha de seguir Mú para todo o lado...

Os seu amigos sempre acharam que Shaka e Mú acabariam por formar um casal. Eram unha com carne, defendiam-se um ao outro e acabavam as frases um do outro sem qualquer dificuldade. O psicólogo lembrava-se de quando o amigo lhe contara sobre o namorado e os ciúmes que sentira.

Percebeu nessa alturaque também ele,além dos amigos, esperava nunca se separar do indiano e, eventualmente, tornarem-se mais que amigos.

Montaram as tendas e e decidiram quem ficaria com quem. Como é óbvio Carlo ficou com Afrodite e Milo viu uma oportunidade de dormir perto de Camus, então Shaka ficou sozinho numa tenda. Não era mau... Tendo em conta que ele era louco por arrumação, secalhar até era melhor ficar sozinho...

Uma hora depois o grupo do namorado de Mú chegou. Vinham em dois carros e eram sete.

Mú foi o primeiro a descer do carro e a dirigir-se a Shaka. Abraçou-o ternamente e o outro abraçou-o de volta. Tinha sentido saudades dele.

-Fico feliz por teres conseguido estes dias para vir connosco Sha... Vai ser como antigamente, o grupo todo junto.- abriu um sorriso que o loiro nao conseguiu corresponder.

O indiano não teve muito tempo para pensar na ação do amigo porque teve a sua cintura abraçada por uma pessoa que Shaka só poderia considerar como.. bem... gigante. Sabia através de Mú que o namorado do amigo era mais novo que eles mas não o tinha informado da altura.

-Sha este é o meu namorado, Aldebaran.

-Deba para os amigos.-o rapaz estendeu-lhe a mão.- O Mú fala muito de ti.

-Tudo coisas más aposto...

-Bem, por acaso sim...-riu o gigante.

-Ei! Deba...não digas mentiras, o Shaka conhece-me. Sabe perfeitamente que eu não diria mal dele.

-Pessoal! Que tal ajudarem a descarregar?- retrucou um rapaz baixo e loiro amigo de Aldebaran.

-Cheguem só aqui um pouco. Quero apresentar-vos.-disse Mú.

Os cinco rapazes apróximaram-se do circulo que agora se começava a formar.

-Vamos a isso.-sorriu- Os gémeos ali são o Kanon e o Saga,os outros dois loiros são o Aiolos e o Aiolia, também são irmãos, e finalmente o único moreno esquentado do grupo,pelo menos do nosso-olhou para Carlo- é o Shura. O Deba eu já vos apresentei. No meu grupo têm o Carlo, o Dite, o Camos, o Milo e o Shaka aqui. Agora sim, podemos montar tudo.

Os amigos do loiro agora juntavam-se ao grupo de Aldebaran e ajudavam-nos com as tendas e o resto das coisas. Todos menos Shaka. Esse havia-se sentado numa cadeira desdobravel e observava o casal. Mú nem dera conta de que ele não se juntara ao grupo, estava todo sorrisos para o namorado. Observou melhor o rival. Conseguia perceber porque o amigo gostava dele.

Era um rapaz alto, com ombros largos, tinha músculos mas não exagerados,pernas fortes... Os seus cabelos eram quase pretos e davam-lhe pelos ombros, e os seus traços faciais angulosos só eram ultrapassados em beleza pelos seus olhos cinza.

Tratava Mú com tanto carinho que enjoava, o loiro sentia os seus ciúmes a despontarem em onds assassinas.

Milo achou melhor intervir antes que toda a gente percebesse o que se passava. Aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe ao de leve no ombro.

-Sha, é melhor vires-me ajudar. Acalma-te ou toda a gente irá perceber o que se passa. Estás a lançar uma energia negativa muito elevada.-sussurrou-lhe.-Recompõe-te.

Shaka olhou para o amigo e suspirou. Ele tinha razão,não queria estragar as férias para ninguém.

-Desculpa Mi, deixei-me levar.

-Eu sei como é dificil para ti, mas tenta divertir-te. ok? Anda, vem ajudar a montar a tenda dos gémeos...

Após montadas três tendas perceberam que não haveria espaço para a quarta. Era a tenda de Shura que iria ficar sozinho.

-Sha importas-te de ficar na mesma tenda que o Shura? A tenda dele não cabe no alvéolo.-perguntou-lhe Mú.

-Humm..tudo bem, desde que ele seja arrumado. Sabes como eu odeio confusão.

-Não te preocupes ele é o mas sucegado do grupo, não te vai incomodar.

O rapaz foi informar Shura que poderia ficar com ele na sua tenda.

-Gracias loiro.-agradeceu.

-Não tens de quê. Tenta não desarrumar muito.

Shura instalou o seu saco cama e a sua roupa no lado desocupado da tenda e voltou para ao pé do grupo que começava agora a fazer o jantar.

O Sol já se tinha posto quando acabaram o jantar à volta do churrasco.

Shaka havia estendido a sua toalha de praia no chão eum pouco mais afastado do grupo. Já todos se davam bem como se se conhecessem de á anos. Conversavam alto e assavam marshmellows no fogo do churrasco.

-Porqué estas solo?-perguntou-lhe Shura com a sua voz rouca.

-Porque não gosto de estar ao pé de muita gente, espanhol.

-Yo te compreendo loiro. Yo vejo como usted olla para eles. Foste amante, ou querias ter sido?-sentou-se no chão ao lado dele.

-Não sei do que falas...

-Quieres que seja explicito? Yo lo vejo como usted olla para o Mú.

Shaka suspirou.-Pelos vistos és observador Shura. Vais contar ao teu amigo?

-No. Yo no soy assim Shaka. Esse es un problema con con vosotros no comigo.

-Obrigado espanhol...

-De nada. Devias conocer mejor o Aldebaran. Elle es boa persona, irias compreender o Mú.

-Vou pensar no teu conselho, obrigado.

-Ei! Vossês aí no escuro... O que estão a fazer? Namorar? Venham para ao pé de nós.-gritou Afrodite.

-Anda loiro, vamos fazer-lhe a vontade.

-Acho melhor... senão o Dite não nos larga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois**

No dia seguinte Shaka levantou-se cedo. Shura tinha cumprido até então a sua promessa e havia mantido a tenda arrumada. Expreguissou-se e piscou os olhos, o Sol estava forte essa manhã.

-Bom dia Shaka.-ouviu uma voz dizer atrás de si.

Era Aldebaran, olhava para o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios típico dele.

-Tão cedo já acordado?-perguntou-lhe.

-Sim e tu? Porque já estás levantado? Deduzo que tu e o Mú se tenham deitado tarde.-respondeu Shaka num tom maldisposto.

Deba riu.-Sou uma pessoa da manhã, todos os dias me levanto cedo por causa da faculdade. Pelos vistos tu não és uma dessas pessoas.

-Porque dizes isso?

-Pelo teu humor. Queres ir comigo comer algo? Ia agora mesmo.

-Não tenho muita fome,obrigado. Acordei agora.

-Ah vá lá Shaka. Vais fazer-me ir sozinho?-sorriu-lhe-Eu pago.

-Tudo bem então. Obrigado...acho eu.

Foram no carro de Aldebaran. A povoação mais próxima ficava a uns kilómetros do sitio onde acampavam. Ele parou perto num café de praia. Falara todo o caminho mesmo levando sempre respostas cortantes.

Sentaram-se na esplanada e pediram algo para comer. Finalmente Shaka tomou iniciativa de começar a conversar.

-Então como conheceu o Mú?

-Ele sorriu um sorriso cheio de dentes.- Eu sou atleta pela minha faculdade e me lesionei. Tentei de tudo para melhorar mas nada resultava, então o Shura me falou na acumpuctura. Me disse que o fazia e que se sentia melhor depois de cada sessão, me deu a morada e foi assim que conheci o Mú. O convidei para sair após umas sessões...

''Então por isso que Shura disse que me compreendia... Ele gosta do Mú também.''-pensou Shaka.

-É amor?-perguntou-lhe diretamente.

-Bem...-coçou a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo.-amor é uma palavra muito forte, mas gosto dele.

-Então está brincando com ele?

-Claro que não. Eu quero estar com ele.

-Tudo bem. Empregado... Traga uma cerveja bem gelada para mim, por favor.

-Cerveja Shaka? Logo de manhã?

-Algum problema? Sabe bem, fresca.

-Não nenhum...

As horas foram passando e a coleção de garrafas foi aumentando à frente do loiro. Estava já completamente bebedo quando Deba exigiu que fossem embora.

-Já chega Shaka. Olha como estás... Achas normal? Ainda nem são duas da tarde.

-Como eu estou?-riu-se-Eu estou bem vê?- levantou-se para provar a sua teoria mas teve de se voltar a sentar rapidamente.

-Vá anda. Apoia-te em mim,eu levo-te até ao carro .

Nesse momento Shaka levantou-se e correu na direção da praia. Após alguns segundos de estupefação Deba correu atrás dele.

-Shaka espera.-conseguiu alcançá-lo no cimo de uma duna por onde rebolaram por força da placagem do moreno.

Lágrimas escorriam pela face bonita de Shaka sem parar.

-Céus! Onde te magoei? Desculpa não queria ser assim tão bruto mas tu não paravas de correr.-disse atrapalhado.

-Pára!-gritou- A culpa é toda tua. Eu odeio-te. Porque é que estás a ser simpático comigo?

O loiro tentava agora empurrar um Aldebaran confuso que ainda estava em cima de si. O rapaz tentou acalmá-lo mas nada funcionava. Acabou por encostar a sua testa à do outro e sussurrar.-Por favor loiro acalma-te. Eu não te quero magoar.

Com o espanto Shaka parou de se debater e ficou sem fala a olhar para o outro. Os seus olhos de perto eram fantásticos, cinza limpidos quase prata cuja sinceridade espelhada neles fez o seu coração falha uma batida.

-Eu estou muito bebedo não estou?

-Sim, estás. Agora anda, vamos voltar, eu ajudo-te.

Aldebaram apoiou-o no seu ombro e começou a dirigir-se ao carro. Deu tempo para o outro o observar de perto. A sua pele era clara e os seus olhos um pouco esticados ao estilo asiatico. Dilo-ia japonês ou taiwanes.

-De onde és?-Shaka não resistiu em perguntar.

-Do Brasil.

-És exótico. Pareces asiático.

-A minha mãe era japonêsa.

-Os teus olhos são lindos...

O outro corou. Se Shaka não fosse o melhor amigo de Mú acharia que ele lhe estava a dar uma cantada.

-Já bebeste demais, para ti é tudo lindo.

Colocou-o no lugar do passageiro mas ele deitou um muxoxo de reclamação e não lhe largou o pescoço.

-Vá lá Shaka...Toda a gente deve estar preocupada connosco, saimos sem avisar ninguém.-para comprovar o que dissera ao puxar o celular do bolso,tinha cinco chamadas de Mú e duas de Shura.

-Tem mesmo de ser? Eu não quero voltar para o meio dos casais e ver-vos aos beijos e abraços de um lado para o outro.

-Shaka estamos apaixonados, é normal. Vamos, eles estão á nossa espera para jantar.

A bebedeira de Shaka estava cada vez mais fraca conforme se aproximavam do acampamento. Pensava no que Shura lhe dissera, realmente Aldebaran era uma boa pessoa e devia aceitar a relação dele com Mú, para felicidade do amigo.

No acampamento Mú andava às voltas quando eles chegaram. Apenas Shura e Camus estavam à vista, sentados perto do amigo. Quando o carro se apróximou o indiano quase correu para a porta do mesmo e abriu-a.

-Onde vocês estavam Deba? Estava a morrer de preocupação. Acordei e vocês não estavam, até aí tudo bem mas a esta hora ainda não teram chegado.-pegou no braço do namorado e tentou puxá-lo do carro.

-Espera amor... Shaka consegues sair sozinho? Precisas que te ajude?-perguntou ao loiro.

-Porque haveria de precisar? Eu estou bem...-abriu a porta e saiu em direção onde estavam os outros dois sentados. Sentou-se perto de Camus.-Onde está o Milo?-perguntou-lhe.

-Saiu feito louco à tua procura. Só disse que tinha que impedir de fazeres alguma bobagem.

Caramba como o outro o conhecia bem pensou o rapaz. Lembrou-se do que Aldebaran tinha feito para ele parar de se debater. O jeito dele era um pouco como o de Mi, bruto mas com um coração de ouro. Corou ao relembrar a cara do outro tão perto da sua, as respirações uma misturada com a outra . Ele beijava Mú com aquela boca... Como seria beijá-la? Saberia à pessoa que amava?

-Loiro es mejor afastareste daqui... no estas normal e elles vão perceber o qué pensas.-disse-lhe Shura. Shaka olhou para o espanhol e sorriu.

-Então talvez devesses ser tu a fazer-me esquecer...-piscou-lhe o olho.

-Nah.. Yo lo tengo una pessoa debajo de ojo.

-E posso saber quem é? Senhor olhem-para-mim-eu-já-segui-em-frente?

-No lo sey. Elle tenga una outra pessoa a su lado.

-Ahhhhhh... Então também tu foste apanhado pelo poder fatal do Afrodite hum? Até tens bom gosto...

-No es elle...-corou-Es..hum... su namorado. Carlo.

-O quê? tu gostas do Carlo? Olha que não funciona, vocês são os dois dominantes, ia acabar em briga.

O espanhol desviou o olhar e mudou de conversa. Interessante... Com que então ele tinha aquele jeito machão mas gostava de ser dominado. Sorriu e dirigiu à sua tenda para mudar-se. Minutos depois chegaram Milo, Carlo e Afrodite.

Milo viu Aldebaran e Mú na brincadeira e suspirou... Então o outro naol tinha feito nada...

Shaka saiu da tenda e apróximou-se do amigo.

-Obrigado Mi mas não precisavas de te preocupar tanto. Eu não lhe disse nada... Apenas tomámos o pequeno almoço e o lanche juntos. E...bem ele é boa pessoa.

-Fico feliz por não te teres metido em sarilhos. Eu já te tinha dito que toda a gente gostava dele. Até o Carlo, o que é raro.

Todos os outros rapazes já tinha chegado e tinham feito uma fogueira, desta vez a sério, para assar as suas marshmellows.

-Vens?-perguntou-lhe Milo apontando na direção dos outros.

-Já vou... Vai andando, quero dar uma volta sozinho.

Quando o amigo lhe deu as costas dirigiu-se à floresta que rodeava o acampamente. Andou à nora, perdido nos seus pensamentos, até que encontrou um lago. Sentou-se à sua beira com os pés na água e tentou afastar todos os problemas da sua cabeça.


End file.
